


School Fight

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonding, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Fights, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato gets into a fight at school, then after getting away from it he meets another guy with white hair who's had problems with the same bully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Fight

"Ha! Hey over here!" A voice that was familiar came closer to Ayato. Before he knew it his face hit the locker that was next to him. 

 

Yamori. He was the school bully, he hated him. Everyone knew not to mess with him, Ayato was new though. He didn't know that at first, so when he had called Yamori out he didn't think he would get beat up.

 

"You know first time I saw you i thought you were a girl? From how fucking long your hair is." Yamori pushed Ayato's face to the locker.

 

A circle was formed around the two. Seeing if the blue haired male would actually try fighting Yamori. The blond was on the football team, which only made people fear him more. 

 

"Oi! Someone should give you a haircut, want it to be me?" Yamori began to pull Ayato's hair. "Gahh!" Ayato began kicking his legs from the pain Yamori was causing him.

 

"Hey! Let go dammit!" The blue haired male cursed. Trying to throw punches but he wasn't even facing the blond.

 

"Yamori." A stern female voice called. Ayato could feel Yamori stop his pulling, and stiffen. Yamori put down Ayato and faced the women who called him.

 

Ms.Mado had her arms crossed as she looked at Yamori, with a unamused face. "My office, now." She commanded. She was the principle, so the blond let go of Ayato and did what she said. 

 

The hallway went back to normal as everyone just walked past Ayato. He was kneeling by the locker he was againts, people just sending him glances.

 

"You okay?" Ayato looked up to a guy, that looked older then him. He had white hair, grey eyes, he was wearing jeans, and a black hoodie. 

 

Ayato looked up at the guy and gritted his teeth, as the white haired boy looked down at him. "So you were the guy that tried standing up to Yamori the other day?" He asked his voice sounded cold yet curious.

 

Ayato looked down at the floor ashamed. If he knew what Yamori was rally like he would have ignored him from the beginning. Would he really have to deal with the overly cocky jock for the rest of the year?

 

"Come on, you should get up if you want to get cleaned up." The male standing held out his hand for the blue haired boy. "I'm Kaneki, senior. You're the freshman Ayato Kirishima right?" 

 

Ayato took his hand, even if his pride went againts it. "Yeah, so what?" He answered back with tone. 

 

"Come on, ill help you get that blood off your face." Kaneki said. 

 

Ayato didn't even know that there was blood on his face. He didn't know Yamori beat him up that hard. He followed Kaneki through the halls to the restrooms.

 

"Your and idiot for actually standing up to him. Brave but really your an idiot, but your Touka's brother so-" 

 

"You know my dumb sister?" Ayato spit out from the mention of his sister.

 

"She's not dumb Ayato, she's a smart person. Touka and i kinda used to date. Not really bit kinda." Kaneki wasn't sure how to explain.

 

"Really? She never mention she had a boyfriend before." Ayato said as he started to wash the blood on his right cheek.

 

"Mhm, but it was only for a while and there is a twist at the end if our _relationship_." 

 

"Ha! What was that? You finally got sick of her? She can really throw punches when she needs to, you know?  " Ayato teased to lighten his day, and his sister was someone else who had problems with getting along.

 

"Were both gay." Kaneki smiled to himself, as he handed Ayato a paper towel.

 

Ayato wasn't expecting for Kaneki to say that. Mostly to do with the fact that he was actually trying to get away from that. He had realized that he just didn't really, find girls attractive anymore. Also that he found males more attractive then them.

 

"Ayato? You okay?" Kaneki asked with concern in his voice. He sounded to sweet to have, any real problems with bullies like Yamori.

 

Ayato cursed under his breath. "I'm fine, Yamori's gonna have to do a lot more then that!" Ayato spat out, he was easily angered.

 

Kaneki looked at him worried. "Don't be stupid, pretty sure he wont be allowed to come to school anymore." 

 

"Why?" He asked looking at Kaneki.

 

"Yamori failed a few times and is not even trying anymore. Also Rize and I reported a few things about him to get him out of here. A lot of us are tired of him." He crossed his arms, obviously looking unpleased.

 

"Well at least i don't have to see him now, last thing i need is someone trying to beat my ass every time i pass by." The blue haired male ranted.

 

He looked angry as he throw away the paper towel away, which now had his blood stain on it. 

 

Kaneki had a small smile on his face, he wad leaning in the wall watching Ayato.

 

"Anyway thanks...i guess. Also Touka hasn't even come out to us at home, heh so you might get punched a few times." Ayato smirked.

 

"You like seeing people in pain don't you?" The white haired male looked at him with a cocked brow.

 

"As long as its not me." Ayato shot back.

 

"Mhm, Touka was right you are stubborn." Kaneki got away from the wall as he heard the first bell ring. "-and crule. But she told me she would tell you guys, so she lied to me."

 

After staring at Ayato for a while a fond smile was upon his face. "Try to make some friends Ayato-kun." His name rolled off Kaneki, tongue as he left with a smile.

 

Ayato was there staring until he had, realized he was standing in the middle of the restroom for a good 10 minutes. He felt his cheeks dust with pink. "Fuck." He hissed thinking of his sisters friend, as he marched to class.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty bad writing but i found it and decided to go ahead and put it up. Ayato and Yamori seem like the type to always get into school fights, plus if Kaneki or Touka were gay. I bet they would both pretend to date each other, just to make sure no one knew...hehe.


End file.
